Covered In Blood
by Sasuke Uchiha's Partner
Summary: Sasuke is training under Orochimaru. then everything goes wrong when Orochimaru uses dog DNA to turn Sasuke into a half human, half blood thirsty hound. Implied SasuSaku. T for some language, blood and death. Please Review
1. Blood Lust

Covered In Blood

Chapter 1

Blood Lust

Sasuke walked down the corridor slowly. Two and a half years of training under Orochimaru and all he had accomplished was blood lust... He couldn't get away from the feeling or the taste of it he needed to fight... He needed to kill.

"Sasuke, Orochimaru-sama needs to see you immediately." Kabuto told him.

"Fine." Sasuke muttered turning to Kabuto. "It better not be in his room he knows I can't stand the scent of blood unless it's with a person I killed."

"Right I'll go tell him to meet in your room Sasuke." Kabuto said.

Sasuke nodded and headed to his room. The faint smell of copper and salt lingered in the air. _I wonder who died this time..._ Sasuke sat in a chair in the far corner. He had no desire to sit in the dim light of the room he preferred the dark. His door slid open more light filled the room.

"Sasuke-san?" It was Orochimaru.

"I'm here no worries." Sasuke muttered.

"Good. I need to speak with you about Haruno, Sakura." He said.

Sasuke froze._ Who?_ Sasuke shook his head the glanced at the wall. "Who's Haruno, Sakura? I don't recall that name." Orochimaru sighed.

"Sakura Haruno your old teammate from team 7." Orochimaru reminded him.

"Oh _her_..." Sasuke growled.

"I know you don't like her but she has caused some problems with our plan." Orochimaru told him. "We were able to learn that there is a trade, her for the body of Jiraya."

"They're willing to trade their second strongest medical ninja for the body of a dead sanin?" Sasuke asked. "Heh, pathetic."

Sasuke couldn't help but to grin. _Those fools Ero sannin is dead. _Orochimaru sighed. "We have two day's to respond Sasuke. I want your opinion as well" Orochimaru said before he left.

"Right... Make the trade I want Sakura here." Sasuke said quickly.

"Right Sasuke-san." Orochimaru answered.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to his bed. The thing was flat and stiff he hated it more then he hated Konoha. He growled at the thought of Konoha. _Those losers had my big brother, Itachi, kill my clan. How could they?_ He laid down and stared at the ceiling. He heard some one scream. He jumped up at once. He ran to the door and threw it open.

"What's going hell on!?" He yelled.

Guards ran past him not taking a second to reply. Sasuke stepped in to the hall and yelled, "Kabuto! What's going on?" No one answered. Sasuke started towards Orochimaru's room but stopped dead in his tracks when Orochimaru walked out of cell 59 holding a sword covered in blood.

"No... No! You can't Orochimaru! Not now!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke-kun there's been a change in plans." Orochimaru whispered.

Sasuke stood frozen. Orochimaru started towards him. Sasuke took a step forward unaware of what he had done. Something struck him on the back of his head. He fell to his knees. The last thing he heard was, "Get him to the lab. It's time we change our plain old Sasuke into a blood thirsty hound."

"Right away." Kabuto said.

The only thing Sasuke could feel was a knife piercing the skin on his arm. He couldn't move. He was frozen in a burning hell. He wanted to yell he wanted to fight back but most of all he wanted the pain to stop. There was a prick in his other arm. A shot he felt it again in his other arm, then his side, then his neck. That was the last thing he felt before he was completely unconscious.

_Time Skip_

4 days later.

Sasuke slipped in and out of consciousness. He didn't know where he was or what had happened. All he remembered was someone cutting his arm, and then the shots. He turned his head to his right. His arm wasn't swollen like it should have been. There was no cut either or any evidence of the shots. What had happened? He tried to sit up. He bit his tongue. He howled in pain.

"Damnit..." He muttered.

He looked around him. He was in a cell or maybe the lab? He didn't know he didn't care he just wanted the pain to stop. His tongue was bleeding. _How hard did I bite down? _He asked himself.

"Sasuke-kun you're finally up." It was Orochimaru.

"What did you do to me you snake!?" Sasuke demanded.

"Nothing too much Sasuke." Orochimaru said calmly. "Just a small experiment. You now have human and dog DNA your a mutant. Or some what of one."

"How could you sensei!?" Sasuke yelled.

"I planned on this for a long time Sasuke." Orochimaru replied.

Sasuke jerked toward Orochimaru only to snap his shoulder. He cried out in pain.

"Just hold still for a moment Sasuke..."

"Why?" Sasuke growled.

"You'll see."

With that Orochimaru left. Sasuke had lain still for twenty minutes. Then he realized the pain was gone.

"Impossible." Sasuke whispered. "This can't be happening..."

His wounds where healing three times as fast as they normally would he was really a freak. He struggled for a moment long. The leather restrains snapped. Sasuke felt better now. Nothing could stop him not any restraint a bullet yes a weak restrain no. Sasuke jumped of the so called bed and landed in front of the door. It was obvious that he was stronger now. Orochimaru's plan had backfired.

"Good job Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around in one swift movement. "What?" He asked. Nothing made sense to him it was all too... Human for him. Too much for him to stand. He collapsed onto his knees.

"Too much Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked. "Oh well the pain well be over soon."

"What. Did. You. Do to. Me?" Sasuke snarled.

"Don't hurt yourself Sasuke."

Sasuke pounced onto Orochimaru. "I'll kill you!" Sasuke punched Orochimaru harder and harder. Orochimaru was bleeding. Sasuke stopped mid-punch when the scent of the blood reached his nose. He licked his teeth.

"You're a blood thirsty hound Sasuke." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke started to shake. He put every ounce of strength he had left in to his final punch. He heard a small crackle. He had punched Orochimaru right in the wind pipe. Sasuke grabbed the sharpest object he could find and cut Orochimaru's arm. Blood spilled out. Sasuke grabbed a measuring cup and let the crimson red color liquid spill in to it. Sasuke was thirsty his throat felt dry. But he had no interest in water. Just the thirst for blood. After the measuring cup was half full he stopped filling it. In a split second he started drinking.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke heard Kabuto yell.

Sasuke finished drinking and stood up. "Get out unless you want to be next." Kabuto started to back away.

"Get me O+ and AB+ blood now or I'll kill you" Sasuke yelled.

"R-right away S-Sasuke." Kabuto stammered.

"Good."

Kabuto ran out of the room. Sasuke walked to the door.

"Run you worthless runt!" He snarled.

Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. Orochimaru's plan had backfired after all. He waited for three minutes. Kabuto came running down the hall.

"Here." He said handing Sasuke eight packets.

"Thank you." Where the last word Kabuto ever heard. Sasuke side swiped Kabuto and broken his neck. "You took two minutes to long."

Sasuke started toward the hide out exit. It was time the Leaf Village paid for what they had done. Sasuke ripped open the first packet he started to gulp it down. He threw the packet down and continued into the forest. He was through with being a pet. It was time he got rid of his leash. It was time for the dog to shed blood.

"Any those who wish to follow come any that don't leave or die!" Sasuke yelled.

Three followed 28 didn't. Sasuke nodded in satisfaction. He had three more then he had expected.

"State your names." Sasuke said.

"Wolf Valentine." The first man said.

"Viper Kurosaki." The second man said.

"Kaiser Valentine." The third man said.

Sasuke nodded.

"Wolf, Viper, and Kaiser... Hmm you may be useful." Sasuke said.

They all nodded. Sasuke ripped open the second packet of blood and drank it. Kaiser flinched. Sasuke noticed.

"If you have a problem you can leave."

"No sir." Kaiser said.

"Good."

Wolf sounded like he was wining. Sasuke yawned. Viper was looking around nervously, like someone was following them. Kaiser looked uneasy almost sick.

"If you're going to be sick then leave."

"No sir." Kaiser said again.

"Sasuke, I was wandering when you need more blood what are you going to do?" Wolf asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke sighed.

"You can take some of our blood." Viper suggested.

"Good thinking Viper." Sasuke said.

"Thank you sir." Viper said.

The four set their first destination as the Sand Village. It was the closest and the easiest to find a hide out. That night was the first of many bloody nights. Sasuke and his group killed eight sand ninja. The next day they would destroy the Leaf Village.

"Tomorrow we start killing Leaf shinobi." Sasuke said.

They all nodded and took a small drink of blood.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That's the end of chapter 1. I worked hard on this and I'm real proud of most of it. Please review and tell me how I did.


	2. It's the End for You Not Me

Covered In Blood

Chapter 2

It's the End for You Not Me

Sasuke was running full speed through the woods. Not a day had passed that he didn't need at least twelve cups of blood. Today was different he hadn't had blood he was waiting for his first kill. The first of a thousand murders. He was hungry. He was miles ahead of his team.

"Hurry it up!" Sasuke barked.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Wolf said.

"Yes master, sorry master." Kaiser said.

"Right boss." Viper muttered.

Sasuke sighed his teammates were too young only Wolf was blood thirsty. Hell just think of his name doesn't that imply he's a little blood thirst? Well maybe. Sasuke always asked himself these things. Never once did he think his team was too weak. Too childish too...... Young.

"Alright boys let's split up... Take out the guards at the border hide their bodies. Then you retreat I infiltrate got it?" Sasuke asked.

"Right." They said together.

The team split up Sasuke waited by a tree for the signal. Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his head. He held back a cry of pain. He collapsed to his knees. "What's happening to me…?" Sasuke coughed up blood. "What's going on…?" Sasuke glanced at the border he saw Wolf give the signal then retreat. Sasuke got to his feet and moved quickly towards the Leaf village border. "Time for lunch."

"Boss should we follow or stay behind?" Viper asked.

"Put on a wireless and await farther instructions." Sasuke replied harshly.

"Sir yes sir." Viper said.

"Yes sir." Wolf said.

Sasuke ran through the border gates and into the village. To fast for anyone to notice. He was getting use to his new self. "So who is my first victim?" Sasuke asked himself. He hid behind a dumpster and watched people who walked by alone. One caught his eye. "Beautiful." The person he saw was none other then Hikari. He had left the village when she was 10. She looked appetizing enough. To Sasuke's surprised she walked right into the alley where Sasuke was hiding. When she was far enough into the alley Sasuke made his move.

"Hikari…" Sasuke whispered with a grin. "You've grown."

"Wh-who are you?" She asked frightened.

"You don't remember me Hikari?" Sasuke asked sadly. "The man who left the village?"

"Sasuke!" She said in surprise. "You're back!"

"Not quit my dear." Sasuke laughed.

He ran at Hikari and knocked her over. "I'm far from that. I just need my lunch." Sasuke chuckled when the happiness in Hikari's eye's turned to fear. Sasuke bit into Hikari's arm. Before she had the chance to scream Sasuke stabbed her. "Sorry Hikari." Sasuke finished drinking and stood up. He didn't bother to hide the body instead he moved it to the opening on the alley way. He disappeared. He needed more. Twenty minutes later the village alarm went off.

"_Sasuke what happened?" Wolf asked over the intercom._

"I left a girl dead at the front of an alley way." Sasuke replied.

"_Sasuke what were you thinking?" Viper asked._

"What every hybrid's thinks." Sasuke replied. "Nothing."

"_Sasuke that's it." Kaiser said. "You were changed from human to hybrid but you didn't change your name. Sasuke. You. Are. Hybrid."_

Sasuke thought for a minute. "You're right. Team from now on you well call my Hybrid."

"_Yes sir!" They all yelled back._

"Now let's destroy the village." Sasuke said.

"_Sir yes-" _The line went dead.

"Wolf? Report? Viper? Kaiser?" Sasuke kept asking.

"They can't help you." A man said behind him.

Sasuke turned around. "Ah Kakashi sensei! Long time not see!" Sasuke said. "How's Anko?"

"Put you hands were I can see them. You're under arrest!" Kakashi said.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Doesn't matter." Kakashi said.

Sasuke laughed. "I want her… I want to see her. Taste her blood… See her fear, her hatred towards me." Sasuke said.

"Naruto, Sakura up front." Kakashi said with moments hesitation.

Naruto moved up quickly. Sakura was much slower. "Sakura? Surprised to see me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura snarled.

"How could you kill her?" Sakura asked angrily.

"I was hungry." Sasuke said simply.

"You monster!" Sakura yelled.

"Me? A monster?" Sasuke asked. "Really?"

Sakura took an automatic step forward. "How could you?!" She yelled. "I should kill you!"

"Then go ahead _girl_ I dare you to kill me." Sasuke challenged. "C'mon now attack."

Sakura glared at him. "No." She growled. Sasuke took a step back.

"No?" Sasuke asked. "Don't try me girl."

"I'm not a killer." She said.

"Well I am and I'm starving." Sasuke said as he crouched close to the ground.

He started shaking. "You'll all regret what you've done!" Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto stepped back. The muscles in Sasuke's arms and legs seemed to grow. His canine teeth growing to the length of two or three inches. Sasuke's height seemed to change to. His hair grew a few inches and stopped. His eyes were pure red.

"I'll show you what kind of monster I am!"

Sakura wanted to scream but she couldn't. Fear had left her mute. Kakashi stepped in front of Sakura and Naruto.

"Run!" He yelled.

Naruto shook his head. "No sensei." He said. Sakura nodded in agreement with Naruto. Sasuke wasn't in the mood to wait for his lunch. He jumped at Sakura.

"I'll destroy you!" He yelled.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist and threw him. Sasuke slammed into the side of a building. He blacked out.

*****

Sasuke blinked a few times. Where was he? What had happened? He looked around. He was in restraints.

"Hey!" He shouted.

Nothing but and echo. He tried again. Nothing.

"Where am I?"

He heard someone step forward. "You, Sasuke Uchiha, are in jail." The person said. "And soon you'll be dead. Unless you can change."

"Change?" Sasuke asked.

"Not kill people." The person said.

"Who are you?!" Sasuke asked.

"An alley to the Leaf, and a member of the Akatsuki." He said.

Sasuke's eye's widened. The Akatsuki was an alley to the Leaf?


End file.
